


I'll always be your friend.

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Sal is very smol, Sal shows Larry his face, Sal's face is scarred, The author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: This is comprised of 2 oneshots, both about Sal showing Larry his face.Story one : Sal and Larry and head-banging and Sal's mask flies off. Into Larry's face.Story two: Larry is painting Sal, and he asks about Sal's face. Sal shows him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sally Face fanfiction! Granted, I have gone back and edited it so it isn't the same but sorry for inconsistencies, I haven't played the entire game yet I'm not very far in at all so sorry for mistakes!

Sal stood outside Larry's room, trying to get his best friend's attention. Larry had, for some unknown reason, locked his door and trying to get his attention over the loud Sanity's Fall music was almost impossible. “Larry! Let me in, it's Sal!” he yelled. “Dude! Turn that music down!” glaring, the smol blue haired boy threw himself at the door, just as Larry opened it. He tumbled at his taller friend, who caught him and carefully righted him. “But enthusiastic there, Sally Face?” he joked. “ Sorry dude. I forgot you were coming, and i was painting and didn't want to be distracted.” Sal scowled.  
“Well, can I at least see your painting?”  
“Sure. After we've listened to that new Sanity's Fall album.”

****************************  
Larry's hair was flying all about his face as he did his best to out-headbang Sal. Sal, on the other hand, had his twin ponytails hitting his mask,which had two of the straps unfastened, from when he and Larry had been eating pizza. Larry grinned at the sight of his best friend, just a blue blur and he noticed the straps were loose maybe he should've reminded Sal- thump.  
Sal's mask flew free from his head, and slammed into Larry's face. Staggering backwards, Larry felt his face and grimaced when he felt the blood running from his pointy nose. “Ah, dammit!”  
“Larry! Oh my god I'm so sorry, oh no you're bleeding!” Sal yelped when he saw his friend's nose. “I'm sorry - “then Sal froze. He stared at his friend in horror. “Sal?”  
“I haven't got my mask.”  
Larry stared at his friend, and took in his face properly. 

One of his eyes, the glass one, had thick scars running up to it. His nose wasn't even there anymore - it was only two slits. One side of his lip was pulled down by scar tissue, and on that side his chin had sort of caved. The rest of his face was a mess of old scars, lines everywhere.  
“Dude.”  
Sally looked up at his friend. “Yes?” he was terrified Larry would be disgusted.  
“Dude, this is so metal! Like, you're beautiful!”  
“Larry! I haven't got a fucking nose!”  
“Well, yeah. But that's awesome. Skeleton like, it's horrible, what you went though. But you're still pretty.” Larry grinned. “I'll always be your friend Sal. No matter what your face looks like.”


	2. Im rewriting this lol

Hi im going to rewrite this because it's terrible okay? So. Come back soon and there'll be another version of this.


	3. Revised and changed version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry paints sal, and Sal shows Larry his face without his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I re-wrote this and I'm going to keep the original on here, but they. Are. Separate.  
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

Larry lent against his doorway, peering round as he waited for Sal. The blue haired boy had agreed to let Larry paint him, and now Larry was regretting asking him. Suddenly, a small figure flew around the corner, blue hair flying everywhere. “Larry! Sorry I'm late, Gizmo scratched me! I don't know why - “  
“Dude, it's cool with me. Are you okay? Also, you haven't done up the bottom straps of your prosthetic.” Larry frowned at the loose straps hanging down.   
“I know. Look.” Sal held up where the buckle should be. “It broke. Is there any way you could fix it? I don't want it to come undone…”  
“Have you still got the buckle? I'll ask mum later, anyway, can I paint you now?” Sal rolled his eyes at the artist, and nodded. 

*****************************  
“Sal? I wanted to ask you something - but I don't know if you'll like answering it -”  
“Larry, you can ask me pretty much anything. I don't mind. “  
“uh. Well, you know you always wear your prosthetic? What - what do you, y'know, look like without it on?”Larry asked nervously. Sal hesitated. “My face is a mess.” the masked boy said simply. “I hate it. I'm ugly.”  
“I'm sure you're not.”  
“Really?i haven't got a fucking nose!”  
“That…”   
“what!?”  
“That is so fucking metal.”   
Larry grinned at his friend. Sal blinked. “It's really not. Look!” Sally pulled at the straps at the back and the mask tumbled off. Larry's eyes widened. 

His nose was completely gone. Long scars dragged the left side of his mouth down, and part of his lip was missing, showing a tooth. One eye had scars running straight through it, the other narrowly escaping. The left side of his jaw had caved in, and the rest of his face was covered in pink, white and red scars like a macabre valentine. Even across part of his neck, there were white, almost invisible scars that Larry hadn't noticed before.   
“Sally Face.”  
Sal looked up. He seemed to be regretting showing Larry his face and was now apparently scared of his reaction.   
“Like I said. This is so fucking metal.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,dude.look what you lived through!”  
“Okay.”  
“Oh and I'm going to scrap this painting.” Larry indicated to his canvas.   
“I want to paint you without your mask. You're beautiful, dude.”  
**********************  
“Shit Larry. That is so good!” Sal stared in wonder at the painting of himself without his mask. His eye was wide in the picture and it was spilt in half so one side was his mask, and the other was his scarred face.   
“Like I said before, Sal. You are beautiful.”


End file.
